


Avgolemono

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Jay spends his lunch break visiting Hailey. And running to Greek town.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 80





	Avgolemono

“What are you doing here?” 

The multiple cough drops Hailey had had have not done much. Her voice still was scratchy and hoarse, leaving it to sound very raspy and almost inaudible. 

Jay didn’t seem to have trouble hearing despite being outside of the room. “I’m on lunch.” 

His footsteps sounded like grenades going off to her never ending headache. She moaned, rolling her head down onto the pillow next to her. At least the coolness of it brought her some relief. 

The hand placed on her back, under her shirt, provided her the same feeling. “Thanks.” She grumbled to her boyfriend, lifting her head slightly so he could hear her. 

“I’m surprised to find you actually laying down.” He commented, starting to rub her back. “Since, you know, you were trying to get ready for work earlier in your delirious state.”

Hailey couldn’t help but let out a content sigh. Before he left this morning, he rubbed her back too and somehow it made her feel better then as well. 

The mention of work had her perk up. She wearily lifted her head back up and leaned back against the headboard, resting her head against Jay’s shoulder now. “How’s work going?” She asked, trying to not sound too eager. Although she knew she was not in the state to be working, it killed her to not be there today. 

“Yeah, I’m not taking that bait.” Jay mimes locking his lips. “Whatever I tell you will make you ruminate about it and be sad you aren’t at work.” 

“That’s not true.” It was true. She moped about work earlier when she finally relented and decided to stay home, but since then has had resigned acceptance about it. Talking about work would probably make her feel sad again. 

“Anyways, I have a better idea.” Jay reached for a bag on the nightstand, one that wasn’t there before. Despite her weakened state, Hailey leaned forward, curious about what Jay had brought. 

Once the bag was removed, Hailey couldn’t help but let out a gasp of surprise. “You got me avgolemono from Greek town!” She said, immediately recognizing the package. She grabbed the container of soup out of Jay’s hands and opened the lid. The smell of the soup immediately wafted into the air. 

“I would kiss you right now, but I don’t want to get you sick.” She told him, gratefully accepting the spoon Jay handed over. Not being able to resist for any longer, Hailey dug in, plopping a huge spoonful of the soup into her mouth. 

Jay shrugged, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead. “Glad you’re happy.” He simply said, starting to get out of the bed. 

Happily distracted by her soup, it took her a second to realize what Jay had said. He had just got here! “Why are you leaving already?” 

He gave her an incredulous look. “I went to Greek town and got you soup,” He explained slowly. “That wasn’t done before my lunch break.” 

The warmth that filled her body wasn’t because of the soup. “You wasted your lunch break for me.” She said with a smile. “Thank you.” 

He leaned down to give her another kiss, this time on her cheek. “Never a waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don’t own anything!


End file.
